


I Got You Little Buddy

by lex_kitten97



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, and will protect him at all costs, non con elements, pheromone alcohol, tallahassee likes his little spitfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: Columbus and Tallahassee are headed to the cowboy's old childhood summer camp. When they get there, they run into an old friend of Tally's with a cabin full of dark secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you even looking at the map, spitfuck,” Tallahassee glanced over impatiently to his young companion, who was currently holding the map upside down and looking at it like it was in ancient chinese. “Give me that-” he ripped the map away from Columbus and tried to make sense of it while he continued to drive toward their destination. Tallahassee was headed to his old summer camp in Arkansas; he had remembered the cabins randomly in a dream and thought it would be a great idea for them to stay there for a few days and rest up. 

“Do you know if the cabins are even still there,” Columbus asked with hesitation. “I mean, you were a child quite a while ago.” His arm shot up in front of his face when Tallahassee made like he was going to hit him. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“I know they’re still there,” Tally nodded. “Might finally get the sleep I’ve been dreaming about. Maybe even a full eight hours” He looked over at Columbus, who was staring out the window; the sun shining in his soft curls and his bottom lip turned dark from him biting on it. Tally didn’t know if he should blame his complete lack of physical contact on the inconvenient activity happening in his pants; he would never even think of fucking the little guy. Well, maybe not never; the kid annoyed him on a daily basis but he was kind of cute in an innocent, doe-eyed way. 

“Is there a lake there that I could clean up in there,” Columbus asked. “It’s been a little while, and I’m starting to feel unpresentable..”

“Oh yeah, there’s a beautiful lake,” Tally nodded, remembering the many summers spent swinging into it on a rope with his friend Brian. That was back before anyone could ever have guessed that the world would turn to absolute shit so quickly. Those summers had been eternal in the best way. 

“Can we stop at this gas station up here, I have to use the restroom,” Columbus pointed quickly at it, as if remembering that he had the burning urge to go. He bounced gently in his seat as Tallahassee groaned and pulled over. 

“Couldn’t you just wait until we get there,” Columbus shook his head and hopped out. The older man watched him jog into the gas station and sighed. It had been a really long time since he’d touched another human being intimately, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Ten minutes later, Columbus still hadn’t left the gas station and Tallahassee went inside to find Columbus pinned to the floor by a zombie, his gun shoved in the zombie’s mouth to hold it back. In only a couple of seconds, Tallahassee ripped the zombie off and threw it into the wall, quickly grabbing Columbus’s gun and blowing its head off. Turning back, he saw Columbus trembling as he stood up, brushing himself off. “You okay, spitfuck?”

“Y-yeah,” he nodded before suddenly hugging Tallahassee tightly. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Tally closed his eyes a moment, smelling the young man’s hair before realizing what he was doing and pushing Columbus away, “Oh, get off me; you know I ain’t a hugger. Let’s just get back in the truck and move on.” 

When they finally arrived, the camp was just like Tallahassee remembered it; the rope still hung from the tree over the water, the trees in full bloom, the cabins still standing. It was perfect. He looked over and even saw the little spitfuck’s eyes lighting up. 

“I’m going to go inside and take a nap,” Columbus said. “I’ll wait until the sun goes down to get in the lake.” 

“You afraid the zombies are gonna sneak a peek at ya,” Tallahassee chuckled and Columbus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going inside now.”

Tally nodded absently as Columbus went inside. He just stood there for a long moment of nostalgia before beginning to unpack their bags from the truck. When he had everything gathered into his arms, he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

“Hands up and step away from the vehicle,” a hoarse voice growled. “Turn around!” When Tally did so, he saw the source of the voice; a man looking to be in his mid-forties, with a graying beard and a backwoods pot-belly. “J-Jason? Is that you,” the man asked, lowering his gun once he’d gotten a good look at Tallahassee. 

“How do you know my n-Brian!? Son of a bitch,” he hooted and pulled him in for a hug. “Jesus Christ it’s been how long since I last seen ya?”

“We don’t need to remind ourselves of that,” he laughed. “Pretty sure I had braces last time we saw each other. What brings you out here of all places? Nowhere else to go?”

“Nah, my companion and I just needed a safe place to rest up and this ol’ spot popped into my head,” he nodded to the lake. “And it’s just as gorgeous as I remember.” 

“Companion,” Brian asked, quirking his eyebrow at Tallahassee. “Jason, you dog.” Tallahassee hit him in the shoulder lightly and chuckled.

“It ain’t like that; he’s this quirky little college kid that’s been riding with me for months, he’s just a friend,” Tally tried to ignore the thoughts he had previously been having about his ‘friend’ back in the truck and tried to change the subject. “What you been up to?”

“Meh, just zombie huntin’ and all that; staying alive. They don’t tend to come round here too often anymore,” he dismissed it with the wave of a hand. “So this kid is cute though, right?” Tally shrugged, not sure why Brian wouldn’t let it go. “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten any in this hell hole, excuse me. Come on in and check out the old cabin; you’ll see it hasn’t hardly changed at all.” Brian led them inside and through the small living space. Brian jumped when he entered the bedroom and saw Columbus sleeping on the mattress where no one usually was. “Holy shit…”

“Um yeah, that’s my little buddy Columbus.”

“Yeah, you’re a stronger man than I.’

“Could you stop with that; if you’re going to be super creepy around him, we can just go-” Brian held a hand up to stop Tallahassee from saying any more. 

“I have been here by myself for I don’t even know how long pal; I don’t mean to come across as a creep. I really am glad you guys are here to keep me company, please don’t go,” Brian pleaded quietly and Tallahassee sighed.

“We shouldn’t have a problem,” he nodded. “How about you and me take a hike like old times?” Brian grinned, patting Tally on the back and heading off into the woods with him. 

 

Columbus woke up an hour later, stretching his arms and yawning. “Tallahassee,” he called. He opened the door of the cabin to see that the sun was setting over the mountains, the light reflecting off the water and making it look like a painting. Ever since the world turned to shit, Columbus hardly saw anything like this. He shot another glance around, figuring Tally was off enjoying himself. He knelt down by the lake and ran his fingers through the gentle water, admiring the small sounds it made compared to the otherwise silent atmosphere. The water felt warm and Columbus stripped off his shirt; he felt no reason to be self conscious with no one around…

 

“Man I miss our talks,” Brian laughed. They were just getting back on the grounds when they heard the shuffle of feet and looked toward the water to see Columbus slowly taking his shirt off. “What’s he doin’?”

Tallahassee snapped out of his daze and shook his head, “Oh, he said he needed to get cleaned up tonight. We should probably tell him we’re b-back,” he stuttered when Columbus’s pants came off, revealing a nice pair of blue boxer briefs that hugged in all the right places. 

“Yeah maybe…” Brian licked his lips when Columbus bent over. His briefs were thrown to the side and Brian nudged Tallahassee. “I thought you said you weren’t interested.”

“I’m-I’m not; it just doesn’t hurt to look a little; I’m only a man,” Tally shot back. “I’m gonna go inside before he sees us here.” Brian nodded absently and continued watching. “..And you’re coming with me,” Tally said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

 

“So what do you do for fun around here,” Tallahassee asked, looking at the rather empty cabin that Brian lived in. Other than some furniture and a fireplace, there wasn’t a lot to show for. 

“Dabble in this and that,” Brian shrugged. “I’m outside most of the time looking for other people. I also have a room full of alcohol I’ve gathered up from town to town. We should have a little party tonight, the three of us. I’m sure you guys could use a drink.”

“That I could,” the cowboy laughed. “I’m sure the kid’s a light weight; I’ve never seen him drink.” At that moment, Columbus came into the cabin dressed, his curls matted down from the water. 

“Um hi,” he waved timidly at the stranger. “Who is this?”

“Columbus, meet an old friend of mine; his name’s Brian. We used to come here to camp together,” Brian held out his hand and Columbus shook it, muttering his hello’s.

“You up for a little drinking tonight,” Brian asked. “I got a whole stash downstairs with your name on it.”

“Oh no, um, sorry; I don’t drink around strangers,” Columbus said. “It’s one of my rules..”

“Huh?”

“He’s got a list of things he does to survive,” Tallahassee explained. “Come on Columbus, nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I’m here,” Tallahassee patted his back. “I think we’re ready for round one Bri.” Brian went downstairs and came back up with a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses. The first shot was handed to Columbus and the boy sniffed it; he had drank vodka before, but this smelled like a strange perfume against his nose. It seemed off, but he shot it back anyway. If he trusted anything, it was that Tally would keep his word and not let Columbus get hurt.

When Brian and Tallahassee were both slightly buzzed from their own case of beer, Columbus had taken four shots of vodka and started acting unlike his usual self. Tally figured that much alcohol would have made the kid fall asleep or throw up, but instead Columbus was sauntering slowly over to the fireplace and beginning to sway his hips. His eyes closed and he felt the heat of the flame on his legs, moaning at how nice it was. Tallahassee watched him in confusion and concern, “Kid, are you okay?” Columbus leaned over the hearth and let his hips do a wide circle, presenting himself in a very sexy way; swaying to a melody that wasn’t there.. Tally felt his pants getting tighter but walked quickly over to him. 

“Hey, why don’t you go lay down; you’ve had a bit too much,” he tried to talk to Columbus, but the boy’s eyes were glazed over. “Come on spitfuck, let’s get you to bed.”

“And what are we gonna do when we get there,” he purred and ran his hand along the front of Tallahassee’s pants. “You gonna pop my cherry.” Brian choked on the beer he had been drinking and clapped his hands together.

“There’s your chance buddy, he wants it!”

“No he doesn’t,” he glared back at Brian. Columbus took the moment to grab Tally’s hands and move them down to his ass.

“Don’t you wanna pound into me,” Columbus moaned. He looked like a small animal in heat, and Tallahassee could safely say that he had never seen vodka do this to someone before. Columbus pushed Tallahassee back onto the sofa and crawled into his lap. 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that I really do,” Tallahassee choked out. “But not like this, you need some sleep first baby.” Columbus was riding Tally through his pants, moaning like something out of a dirty movie. He was fully hard, but the cowboy refused to take advantage of his buddy. 

“I feel like I might die without your big, thick cock,” Columbus sounded pained. Tally’s hips jerked at his words, and he shoved Columbus off of him roughly. The kid hit the floor and looked down with tears in his eyes.

“What the hell did you give him,” Tallahassee snapped at Brian. “Did you put something in his drink?” Brian shook his head and raised his hands in defense.

“I’m not responsible for how people react to their alcohol. It just seems to me like little Columbus here has been deprived of what he wants. Why don’t you just give it to him?”

“He’s drunk, and I ain’t like that!”

“Oh please, I saw you eyeing him in the lake; those were the eyes of a wolf looking on its prey,” Brian smiled unsettlingly. “I also find that the pheromones make it easier to control your prey to do whatever you want them to. He will love every minute of it.” Tallahassee helped Columbus off of the floor, he could feel the boy sweating and knew for sure that something was very wrong. 

“You sick fuck, what did you give him,” Tallahassee yelled. “He’s burning up.”

“A little liquid persuasion is all,” Brian shrugged. “It makes boys like him pliant and ready before we give them up.”

“Give them up to what?”

“Zombies are pacified by virgin blood; whenever I find someone like Columbus, I bring them here, give them a little drink, and go through with the ritual,” Brian explained, eyeing Columbus hungrily.

“You ain’t using my little buddy for any kind of ritual,” Tallahassee snapped. “He’s all I got in this world.”

“Doesn’t seem like he’s doing you much good. Let’s just make a little cut in his stomach, get a blood sample, then do whatever we feel like.”

“You’ve lost your mind,” Tally felt Columbus getting heavier against him, his body going limp, and he hoisted Columbus into his arms. “We are leaving.” He carried Columbus outside and toward the truck, Columbus convulsing softly.

“H-hurts,” he gasped quietly, holding loosely onto consciousness. “I n-need you.”  
“I got ya buddy.” Tallahassee heard a gunshot and quickly opened the door of the truck, laying Columbus in the back seat. He grabbed his shotgun and headed back to the cabin, where he would never be prepared for what he was about to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; holiday break is approaching and I will finish more then. Thank you so much to everyone reading. ALSO, I know its not tagged but Brian is a very rapey character and while nothing happens its still important to note that so everyone is okay. Thanks again!

Once Columbus was lying down in the back of the truck, Tallahassee approached the cabin slowly. Everything had suddenly become quiet and the cowboy didn’t hesitate to look over his shoulder every few seconds. Brian had to still be in the cabin; Tally steadied his shotgun, ready for anything. When he went inside, Brian was calmly sitting on the sofa; hands in the air mimicking a surrender. His own gun was nowhere to be seen.

“This whole ordeal was ridiculous of me,” Brian said casually. “I waited all this time to make a friend, and I am blessed with you coming back here only to try and take your own friend from you. Please sit; we can talk this out,” he patted the spot beside him on the couch, but Tally resolved to sit in the chair opposite. “Columbus will be fine, the drug wears off in an hour at the most.”

“This ain’t something you just sit down and work out; you go on this big human sacrifice thing and expect me to think everything is totally okay up there in your head? Whether what you said is true or not, you need help not friends. We were looking for a safe place and we walked into Brian’s little shop of horrors,” he shook his head and laughed humorlessly. “How many boys you lure here, Brian?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“You’re a sick fuck,” Tallahassee snapped. 

“Look look look, I lied about the whole blood zombie sacrifice thing. I was afraid you two were going to leave me all alone out here again.”

“And you thought sacrificing Columbus to zombies would make me want to stay,” Tallahassee asked in disbelief.

“I thought the illusion that cleanly sacrificing virgin blood to zombies and pacifying them would make you feel safe; thinking we were always zombie free…”

“And when the zombies actually show up...?”

“That’s the thing, they don’t. They are too afraid to come near my cabin,” Brian sighed. “That was the part I didn’t want to tell you about; about what happened to me.”

“I’m not following,” Tally gripped his shotgun tightly. “What could you not want to tell me that is possibly worse than the story you made up?”

“The infection, or whatever you want to call it, that started all this...it comes differently to some beings; the thirst for blood can exist in the living,” Brian stared down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs together. 

“That ain’t an infection, buddy, that’s called cannibalism and it’s a disease-”

“No, you don’t understand; it gives me a sort-of resurgence. I feel renewed when I bite into a beautiful thing and turn them,” Tally furrowed his brow and stood up.

“Turn them? So you’re saying you’re a...living zombie,” he asked hesitantly, glancing at the door. He hoped Columbus was still in the car, but with the way the kid was burning up he didn’t doubt it. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Jason. I just need your help to feed. Think about it: a lifetime of safety here with me. Your friend can stay too, and I promise not to hurt him.”

“Fuck you,” Tallahassee quickly made a run for the door until he heard a gunshot and felt a sharp jolt of pain in his back and fell to the floor. Blood covered his hand as he pulled it away from his torso and he winced, trying to steady his breathing. “C-Columbus, run,” he yelled out, hoping the boy would hear him. 

When Columbus woke up, he was no longer in the truck. He looked around at the tattered brick walls; it looked like a very old basement. He felt cold steel on his bare back from the table he was lying on and rope around his wrists to hold him down. Looking down, he was relieved to see that his shirt was all that had been removed. He pulled at the restraints, but they didn’t budge. “Tallahassee,” he called. “T-Tally where are you!?”

“Shhhhh,” the door closed out of Columbus’ line of sight and the boy flinched. “Tallahassee wanted you to know he’s sorry…”

“S-sorry,” Columbus whimpered. “For what, where is he?”

“Your sacrifice is very beneficial for mankind; by the giving of yourself, you are saving lives,” Brian placed a hand on Columbus’ head and ran it slowly through his curls. The younger man felt his breathing speed up and shook his head. “Oh c’mon, it won’t hurt for long. Just a slight feeling of pressure then it feels just..fine,” his hand wandered down the boy’s face and to his chest. Columbus fought the restraints harder, “TALLAHASSEE!!”

“He can’t hear you! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way; I get pleasure from both. I want you to understand that every sacrificial subject needs to have a nice blood flow and there’s a process we must undergo to get it just right,” Brian lowered his face to Columbus’ and pressed their mouths together. Columbus moaned in fright and fought the restraints harder. “Y-yeah you taste so good,” Brian smiled down at the boy and ran his hand back over his chest. “You wanna give me a little blood sample?”

“GO TO HELL,” Columbus screeched. “TALLY!!” Brian’s smile faded and he backhanded him across the face. Columbus stopped yelling and began to cry quietly as Brian took out a syringe and began testing it. “P-please don’t hurt me; I don’t want to do this, please.”

“Calm down, I understand you’ve never been penetrated by anything before, but you’ll find it’s not so bad,” Brian grabbed Columbus by the hair to steady him and inserted the needle into his neck. He filled it to the brim and removed it before patting Columbus on the head and leaving the boy alone. Columbus sobbed onto the table, afraid that it was true that Tally had abandoned him. The cowboy had promised to protect him and here he was; alone with blood dripping from his neck on a cold steel table. 

Tallahassee’s vision was clouded when he opened his eyes and found that he was still on the floor of the cabin. The urge to throw up was strong, probably due to blood loss, but he staggered up and over to the couch to steady himself. “Fuck, my shotgun,” he cursed as he found he had been robbed of his weapon. His eyes quickly searched the room; he would never admit it, but he hadn’t been so racked with fear since Buck died. At this point in time, he had no idea where Columbus was and it terrified him; as much as the little shit bugged him, he was Tally’s family now and he had put it on himself to protect him. 

Tallahassee crossed the room and looked out the window, no sign of Columbus near the truck. Fuck. He entered the hallway, looking in each room carefully until he came across the staircase to the basement. With the eerie silence of the cabin, he heard the quiet whimpers and heavy breathing of someone downstairs and knew he had found where Ohio was hidden. 

“Where do you think you’re going,” Brian asked, causing Tally to jump and turn around to face his old friend. “I already got the blood sample; I was just on my way to have a little snack and get my rocks off.”

Tally’s jaw clenched and his fist tightened, “I want to blow your fucking head off.”

“Would be easier if you had a gun, wouldn’t it? Come come, let’s all make our way to the basement. I think Columbus would like another drink. You know, it’s really unfortunate that you won’t just fuck him when he asks, the drink is very painful when needs aren’t met.”

“What kind of fucking nightmare have I stepped into,” Tally asked. “All I wanted was a twinkie and all I’ve gotten was responsibility and a psychopath.”

“T-Tally is that you,” Columbus panted, jerking against his restraints. “Thank God, you didn’t leave me…”

“Leave you? Buddy, I would never-”

“Awwwww,” Brian cooed. “How sweet. Unfortunately the honeymoon will be short-lived.” Brian grabbed the shotgun from the wall and pointed it at Columbus. “If you want him to live, we are going to play by my rules from now on..”


End file.
